Chrona's excape
by DarkdemonRaYven
Summary: Chrona is sick and tired of all this pain. So She goes to live with a relative in london. Will love sprout between the sexy butler and herself? **ON HOLD**
1. Chapter 1

**Helllloo READERS! Well here I am...I had another idea! Yay!**

**Soo I hope you enjooooy~**

* * *

><p><em>(Chrona POV)<em>

I sat in my cold cell like room.

'I can't take this pain anymore'.

'I need a painless way out of this world, but what would Maka say? Will she and the others be mad at my choice? What about _Kidd_? I told him I loved him, but he rejected me. He loves Liz, not me. Im just a ulgy freak. He will never love me...'

I should just leave, I'll be doing everyone a favor.

'Hes so handsome and nice. He deserves better than Liz. Wait...did I just think that? No. No, Im not like that, I'll never be like that. I should respect his choice, I want him to be happy. But I want him to be happy with me, not her. I should be held in his arms, NOT her'. I felt bubbling rage overtake me.

I got up from my corner and walked out the door of my dorm. I slowly walked down the hall of the school. I felt tears run down my face.' Everyone else had someone to love, except me. As always. Maka has Soul. Patty has Black*star. Kidd has Liz. Tubaki has Bakuri.**(I just made Bakuri up)**

'Why do I have to be so ulgy and stupid? Why can't I be good looking and smart like them?' I walked out of the front doors and slowly walked down the steps.

I called a cab and sluggestly got in.

"Hey young lady. Where to?" The cab driver said turning in his seat to look at me. "Hello, to the airport please, sir." I said as I settled in the seat. "Alright, miss." The cab driver muttered and turning around and started to drive away.

'There is nothing left for me here. If I cannot have kid by my side, then I shall go...and never return. No one will miss me.'

* * *

><p><em>(Kidd POV)<em>

I frowned something does'nt feel right. Mabe I has to hard on poor Chrona.

_*Flash back*_

_"H-hey Kidd? Can I-i talk to you?" Chrona said in a shy voice with a pink blush on her face. "Of course Chrona. Lets talk in the hall, shall we?" I said and gently pushed her out in the empty hall. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"_

_Chronas face became a darker shade of pink as her muttered out "Well K-kidd, I-i-i love you! I've always loved you, ever since we first became friends!" Chrona looked down to the floor, twiddling her thums togther. I was speechless and shocked._

_'I never knew that she liked me...holy crap.' I blinked my expression blank and empty. "Uh, Im sorry Chrona, but I love Liz." Chrona looked up there were unshed tears in her eyes. "O-okay I-i-" Chrona turned and ran down the hall, leaving me feeling like a huge jerk._

_*Flashback over*_

I sighed and sat down on one of my black couches in my room.' Mabe I should call her...' I pulled out my cell phone and diled Chronas number.

_"Hello."_ Her voice sounded like the life had been sucked right out of her.

"Hey Its Kidd. I wanted to see if you were alright." I said in a worryed tone.

_"Does it sound like im okay? I got rejected by the one person I loved and your asking if im okay."_

She hung up in my face and I sighed sadly. 'She'll never forgive me. I know it.'

* * *

><p><em>(Chrona POV)<em>

'How dare he call me!' I thought sourly as I payed for my plane ride to London, to live with my younger cosein,

Ceil Phamtomhive.

He told me I could stay with him for a while, till I got on my feet. I boreded the plane and sat near the front. I sat with a pregant woman and her husband. I shifted in my seat and prepared myself for a 20 hour ride there.

_*Time skip*_

I pushed my way out of the plane grabing all my luggage and walking to a bench to wait for my ride. I only had to wait for about 5 seconds till a tall black clad bulter with red eyes and raven black hair came up and asked my name.

"Chrona Gordon." I said and shock the strange mans glove covered hand. "Hello, Miss Gordon. Im Stebastian Michels."

I got up and started to grab my bags when Stebastian stopped me. "No allow me m'lady." He smiled and got up all my bags with strong sure hands.

We walked out to the parking lot and stoped at a white limo. "Wow." I muttered putting my hand on my hip and nodding my head with approvel. "Ah, yes, the young master only wanted to best for you." Stebastain smiled and put my luggage in the trunk of the limo.

Stebastain opened the door for me and I giggled at it, a small blush on my face. I got in and Steb shut the door and went around to the drivers side. He started the limo and we slowly pulled off.

'Here I go. Im off to my new home.'

* * *

><p><em>(Maka POV)<em>

Chrona was'nt in class today. 'I wounder what happened. I hope shes okay, Kidd could have been more gentle about...you know what.'

I glared at Kidd when he walked pass me and Soul. 'Im so going to kill his ass.' I thought and balled my free hand. Soul rubbed a claming circle on my hand with his own. I gave him a light smile and turned my head toward Kidd with a hateful glare.

"Hey Soul, I'll be back. I need to check on Chrona." I said as I gently slipped my hand out of his. "Alright, Maka." He said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and grinned. I turned and walked down to Chrona's dorm.

I knocked "CHRONA! Its Maka." There was no answer, so I tried again. "CHRROOONA! OPEN UP!" I yelled pounding my fist in the door. There was still no answer. I slowly opened the door, gasping when I saw that no one was in her room.

I looked in every corner of the room and still have'nt found the poor pinky. I opened her dresser and saw it had no clothes in it. I looked to the floor feeling tears run down my flushed face. I saw a note on the floor so I leand down to pick it up. I started to read.

_To whoever is reading this._

_Im sorry. But I need to find my own way, and excape all the pain._

_Im not dead...but Im in a far away place. Don't try to look for me, because you'll never find me._

_I made sure of that._

_Im sorry, goodbye._

_Chrona Gordon_

"Why? Why? WHY! No. She can't be...gone. Naw, heehee..this is just a dream, or a prank!" More big fat tears streamed dowm my face as I shook my head. I refused to believe this.

"Please, tell me this is just all a sick dream."

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it peeps! Im ending the story right here...JUST KIDDING! That would make me a complete ass.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed:)**

**Well Im beet Im going to sleep.**

**But one more thing, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I descided to update because I just found out that a few readers made this story one of there fav's.**

**But if your reading this, PLEASE review it helps me update faster! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Crona POV<em>

We pulled up at a huge manner and I gasped at the sheer size of the place. Stebastian opened my door and I steped out. There I saw my adorable little cousian standing at the massive frount door. "Ceil! I've missed you!" I said running up to hug the small boy.

"Ahh, hello Crona. Tell me, how have you been?" I let him go and took a step back and muttered, "Im okay, but I still miss..._him_."

"Well, I hope that you enjoy living with us here at the manner." Ceil said. Ceil had dark blue hair, large midnight blue eyes and pale skin with a eye patch on his left eye. I smiled and said "I know I will love it here."

"Stebastian, take Crona her room." Ceil said in a ordering and comanding tone. "Yes m'lord." Stebastian said with a respectful bow. He started to walk toward the large doubble doors and I trailed behind him. Suddenly I felt my cell phone buzz.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Crona? Its Maka. Where are you? What happend? Are you alright?"

"No. Im not 'alright'. Kidd broke my heart and I left. Is there anything important you want to say or did you just want to bug me?" I said, extremely annoyed.

"C-crona...please come back... Just please come home..." Maka sounded like she was going to start crying.

"No, im never comming back. Get over it. Goodbye Maka." I hung up the phone in her face and scowled. But then I found out the we had stoped walking and Stebastian was staring at me. "Um, sorry you had to hear that."

I said and turned my face away. I grabbed my bags and walked inside my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I took a good look around and smiled. There was a huge bed the could fit 20 people in it, and closit and a dresser, and a large mirror, also a door witch was a bathroom.

I sat down on the bed and started to unpack.

* * *

><p><em>Maka POV<em>

I can't belive Crona hung up in my face. I started to sob and ran to tell the others what happened. "GUYS! Crona left We have to find her!" I yelled at them. They all started to panick and the group and I went to tell Lord Death about what happened.

"Ahhh~! I do know where Crona is but, I cannot tell.~ The great death god stated.

"What! Why?" Kidd said and we all glared at him, all this started because of him anyway. 'I hate Kidd. He's such a douchbag.'

"Because, it all you falt Kiddo." I frowned and slowly shoke my head.

"Damn you Kidd!" I yelled in anger

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it! See you in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! OR I WILL DROP THE STORY FOR GOOD!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back! Sorry about the wait guys! Im also working on another story to...so yeah you can go cheak it out if you want to. **

**Storys called Girl meets demon. But anywho on to the story:)**

* * *

><p>*Crona POV*<p>

After putting my things away I walked out my door into the hallway. I looked around trying to find someone to show me where the bathroom was. 'Darn it! I really have to pee!' I thought in extreme panic.

I ran into the hallway hoping a bathroom was near.

* * *

><p>*Maka POV*<p>

As all of us were packing for our misson to find Crona, I spotted Kidd looking like the total ass he was.

I glared at him from across the room, till Soul came over and hugged me tightly. I looked back at him and tryed to give a smile, but failed. I shut my eyes and hugged him back tightly, hoping that she would come home already.

"Soul..." I muttered while I nuzzled my face in his shoulder. "What?" Soul mummred

"How are we going to find her?" I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes for the second time today.

* * *

><p>*Kidd POV*<p>

I feel so bad. Why Crona? Why did you have to be in love with me when you knew that I have strong feelings for Liz. Or do I. I just don't know anymore. I thought to myself in depression.

Mabe I do love Crona, or do I still love Liz...

"Hey Kidd!" I heard my girlfriend yell. I turned away form my supply bag to face her. "Yes Liz?" I said with a frown. She stopped running and pressed her lips together.

"Look Kidd. I know that Crona confessed to you and I know that you...have feelings for her." Liz said, not meeting my eyes.

"W-what?" I said in extreme shock.

She turned to face me with sadness in her blue eyes. "I can see it when you look at her Kidd. You look at her with so much...more love than you ever looked at me with."

I felt my eye widen at this. I could'nt believe this. D-do I really love two girls at once? Who will I pick to be mine forever?

Does Crona even want to see me?

* * *

><p>*Crona POV*<p>

I found a bathroom at last. I smiled to myself and slowly walked down the skinny hallway in the direction of my room.

At least I think it was the right way. As I was walking I felt gulit rocket threw my body for what I did to Maka. I really wish I could take it back. I closed my eyes and felt tears pool in them.

I stopped and sank to the floor, shunching into a ball.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

What the heck was that? I got up and spirnted in the direction of the sound. I burst into the kictchen in panic.

All I saw was a ash covered man and everything was covered in ash. "Hey! Who are you?" The blond man said in alarm.

"O-oh Uh im Crona Gordon. And you are?" The guy introduced himself as the 'head chef.' Yeah right a chef does'nt burn stuff to dust.

"So Bard right?" I asked to make sure I had his name right. "Yeah thats mah name."

"Alright Bard. We'll along just fine while Im here." I said with a smile

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Im sooo freaking sorry for the super duper looooong wait! I really am! Anyway, heres the long awaited chapter:3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Chrona POV)<p>

"So uh are you sure that you can cook this soup for Ceil?" I asked with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah I already told you that im the head chef! Did'nt I?"

I sighed yes the man told me hundreds of times that he was the 'head chef'. Death help him. "Yeah ya told me already dude, so stop telling me." I said, annoyed. Bard glared at me and I only grinned at him. Its been about a week since I have been living here. I do miss my friends but im not gonna go back to Death City for, who knows how long.

I turnned on my heal and walked out of the kitchen. "Mayrin! Whats up?" I asked. Mayrin had become my bestfriend here since we're kind of the same in many ways. "Oh! C-chrona! Im just dusting. Whats up with you?" I shrugged "Im just booored! What do you do for fun here?" She stared at me like I was more insane than I already was. "F-fun? Um we only do our jobs then go to bed. Is that fun?"

Oh sweet death, take me now.

* * *

><p>(Maka POV)<p>

We've been searching for a whole week and still hav'nt found Chrona! Oh Death please help us! I thought as I sat up in my tent. I quickly put on my clothes and dragged Soul out the zipper door. I saw everyone waiting to dicus the new plan. "Okay guys what are we going to do?" I screached at them.

"I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR SHALL FIND HER ALONE!"

"MAAAAAKA CHOP!"

Blackstar fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. I smirked and turned to face everyone else. "I think that we should split into groups to help this go faster." Kidd sugested. I glared at him but I had to admit, that was a pretty good plan. we all agreed and packed up our supplys and everyone went with there partners.

I smiled at Soul and grasped his hand in mine. We ran into some type of forest to find her.

* * *

><p>(Kidd POV)<p>

Liz, Patty and I had went to a cold snowy place. After a few minutes of walking in the freazing cold Patty had spotted at large depressing manner to stay at"Great job patty." I said as we approuched the huge double doors. I knocked eight times and waited.

The doors opened to reveal a black clad bulter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chap! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Note

**Sorry, but this story will not be finished. You can find me on my new account: RainbowDash123123**

** This story just has too many grammar errors, and at the time, my old crappy laptop didn't have spell check. I'm just to lazy to go back and re-write everything. Sorry for the readers that actually enjoyed this, maybe I'll re-post this sometime in the future. Watch out for it! **

** I've gotten much better at spelling, and grammar. Oh, and I quit because of the two reviews I got from someone.(I don't remember the username) I found them impolite. So, yeaaaaah...**

**~RainbowDash123123/DarkdemonRaYven~;D**

**P.s Sorry!**


End file.
